


Worth a Shot

by natashasbanner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha thinks she can help with Bruce's transformations.Prompt filled on Tumblr for "thing you said too quietly"





	Worth a Shot

“Why would you do that?” Bruce demanded, doing his best to keep his voice down as he stared at Natasha in disbelief. 

 

Natasha crossed her arms defensively but didn’t back down. “He listens to me,” she defended herself. 

 

Bruce shook his head and rubbed his fingers over the stubble on his chin furiously. “He doesn’t listen to anyone, Natasha. What you did was reckless.” 

 

“I was just trying to help,” she said, taking a step closer, but Bruce backed up. 

 

“I don’t want your help,” Bruce told her even though he didn’t mean it. He cared a great deal about Natasha, but she needed to understand that what she did was extremely dangerous. 

 

Natasha looked stunned for a moment, before squaring her shoulders and doubling down. 

 

“Would you rather have Tony put on that monstrosity to subdue him?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

No, he thought to himself. That suit was only supposed to be used if the other guy went on a rampage. Bruce was working on control, but it was a slow process and he didn’t want anyone near the Hulk. Natasha had gotten too close for comfort on their last mission and Bruce didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if Steve hadn’t kept her from getting to close. 

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” he mumbled quietly. 

 

“What?” she asked, stepping closer again and this time Bruce didn’t back away. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, looking up to meet her eyes. 

 

“You won’t,” Natasha said, dropping her arms and resting them on the lab table across from Bruce. 

 

“You don’t know that,” Bruce said, shaking his head again. 

 

“I think we can come up with a way to make changing back easier for you,” she said, her tone completely serious. 

 

It was tempting, but the risk didn’t outweigh the possible outcome. “I don’t know, Natasha.” 

 

“At least let me try,” Natasha pleaded. “If it doesn’t work, I’ll back off.”

 

Bruce thought it over for a moment, her hopeful expression enough to persuade him. She was trying to help him after all. 

 

He sighed but nodded his head. “Fine, but we need to have a plan in case something goes wrong.” 

 

“Of course.” She nodded and smirked. “I guess this makes us lab partners huh?” 

 

Bruce let out a short chuckle as the tension in his shoulders lessoned. 

 

“Don’t let Tony hear you say that,” he joked. 

 

Natasha winked and pushed off the lab table. “We’ll start tomorrow then, Doc.” 

 

“Alright,” Bruce nodded, unsure about this whole thing but willing to give it a shot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
